The Chosen Ones
by EM Vought
Summary: The 6th year. This is a series and continuation. You must read the others in the series to know what is going on. In this installment Erin is back at Hogwarts, though her memory of people is gone, most everything she learned in her classes she did not forget. Focusing on Draco and Kaeli, Dean and Louisa, and Erin, of course. Also Mira. (Warning: Adult situations, not in detail.)
1. Chapter 1

School didn't start for two days yet and they were trying to relax until then, but it wasn't exactly working. Sirius was always popping off to the Filthy and Mac Nasty Pub down the street when Erin was asleep and got back before she woke up. Ron and Hermione went to a coffee shop nearby to talk. They invited Harry along, but he wasn't interested. Remus and Tonks went to a little Italian place on Pentonville Rd. While Ginny and Donovan preferred a place on Chapel Market two streets away. During the summer Harry had gone all off Islington to find places he could go to be alone or as alone as they allowed him to be. From a cinema a few blocks away, to an old book store to the south of them. He wandered the stalls of Chapel Market when they were open. Everyone had their own place to go with who they wanted to go with. Harry decided to take Erin to a place a couple of blocks away at the junction of Pentonville and Islington and some others. They could have lunch together and just get to know each other again without the other's interference.

They settled down in a nice table away from the other patrons. "This is a nice place." Erin said after he helped her into her seat and glancing at the menu.

"I came here on occasion during the summer, along with a lot of other places around here."

"You were worried, it's understandable." She nodded. "Orange juice, please." She said to the server who came over to take their drinks order.

"Of course and for you, sir?" the girl seemed almost out of breath seeing Erin. Erin didn't realize it was because of the front page article in the paper yesterday telling the public she had been found alive and well except for some amnesia problems.

"I'll have my usual." Harry told her. "Thanks."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she said scurrying off.

"Mr. Potter?" Erin asked raising an eyebrow.

He kind of grinned sheepishly. "Throw around a little cash and they think you're rich."

"Dad gave me enough to cover the bill." She told him.

He nodded not worried about it. Why was this so hard? It was like a first date. And this was Erin. It wasn't just some girl he liked. "Listen, I…I want to tell you about us…I mean our history together. I know Hermione and Ron have told you a lot, but I need to tell you about us."

"Okay, I'd like to hear it from you."

"What did Hermione tell you about us?"

"She said we're soul mates."

He nodded. "Yes, that's right. Soul mates…that's due to a prophecy and how long we've known each other and what we've been through together."

"What's this prophecy I keep hearing about?"

"Actually they're talking about another prophecy." He sighed. "There's two that involve me and you and all of this. This is going to take awhile, but I'll go over all of it with you."

The waitress came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "To start out we'll have the mixed nuts, crisps, and marinated olives, for starters we'll have the soup of the day, and for the mains…Erin, do you know what you'd like?"

"Fish of the day with a green salad," she said smiling.

"Fish of the day is sea bass." The waitress informed her.

Erin nodded politely.

"And I'll have the rib-eye steak with a side of mashed potatoes."

"Very good, sir, I'll have your order here as soon as I can." She took their menus before she turned and hurried away.

"The prophecies," Erin urged smiling softly at him.

"Yeah, the prophecies…" he sighed. He briefly thought about taking Erin to one of the pubs near here later. He frequented all sorts of places around here. This was higher end and he wanted to treat her. They'd never really gone out on a date before and he wanted to show her a nice time. He brought his head back to the task on hand. "The first prophecy is one much of the wizarding world is aware of if only a little. It was made by Professor Trelawney, our Divination professor at school when we were just babies to Albus Dumbledore, our Headmaster at Hogwarts. The exact words were '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._' The prophecy speaks of me and Voldemort. And neither of can truly live while the other survives, so I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me. Only I have the power to kill him. I only found this out at the end of the last school year." He admitted.

"After I was taken?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore sat me down and explained it. Everything is just so intertwined with us and Voldemort that it's sometimes hard to even breathe because of prophecy and how we feel and everything that's going on."

She reached out and took his hand. He looked up and she saw so much pain in his eyes. "I remember a little about all this, but not enough, not like the other things I know. Like our world and from our schoolbooks I know the things I've read in there, it's not new to me. But I don't know you and I see how that affects you and everyone else and I just wish I did. I don't even know who I really am. And I want to know."

"I don't have all the answers." Harry told her. "But maybe I can help and tell you my memories and let you see them too."

"I'm a Legilimens…"

He nodded. "Yes, and maybe if we all show you what we remember, maybe it will somehow let you know who you are and what's happened."

"I'll try it." She said eagerly.

"I just want you back…" he told her moving his hand to cup her cheek. "I'm forever grateful to have you…I just mean…"

She shushed him. "It's okay, I understand." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

The appetizers were brought to them for them to munch on around then, while they enjoyed the crisps, nuts, and olives and got a refill on their drinks while they waited for the main course to come out.

"And what about the other prophecy?" she asked as she popped some nuts into her mouth.

"The other prophecy," he sighed. "The other prophecy was made by Rowena Ravenclaw a thousand years ago. I found out recently that it part of a bigger prophecy about 'The Woman Child'. You are the Woman Child. I haven't read the complete prophecy...there's a few at Hogwarts, one's in Ravenclaw Tower which we could ask to read or in the Restricted Section of the Library. I was told that NEWT level students actually study it in Divination class. The part I actually know is this: '_Blood of the nobles, blood of the Lions, blood of the Dark Oaths…one day shall mix, one day be made pure in a daughter of noble blood…and be ware for the blood of the Snake…if a child be born of these three bloods…he will never have an equal… One day a Dark Lord be born of Snake and he will have but one equal…the blood of Half, the pure be that of the ancient house of the Broom…the daughter of noble blood will be born to love him and no other…if the Snake interferes…the world be damned…_'"

Erin looked quizzically. "So basically it's saying that I was born to love you and no other…" she said softly. "And that Voldemort wants to have a child with me that won't have an equal…"

"If a child is born that is Black, Lyancomp, and Slytherin that child will be more powerful than anything." Harry told her seriously. "And he has tried to get you…he had you, which you know, but he was waiting for something. We don't know what that was."

"I never saw him…I just saw the one man…Wormtail I think they called him."

Harry nodded. "He betrayed our parents to their deaths."

"I need to know more, Harry…I need to know why all this is going on…I have to know so I can do something about it."

"I know. I'm going to try and help you with that."

"I'm counting on it."

Their main meal arrived and they talked a little during the meal, but nothing too in depth so they could enjoy the meal and then the dessert afterward. They got a cheese platter and almond ice cream which they shared. They paid the bill and left after Erin agree to pose for a photograph with the manager so they could put it up and let people know that she had been found and was all right. They stopped by the house to change her bandages and the ointment that went on it before they went for a walk around the neighborhood.

"It would probably be a good idea for Sirius and Remus to explain what happened during the first Death Eater War." Harry told her. That was one thing she didn't know about when it came to history. "What I can tell you is what happened on the night it ended. We were with my parents at our house in Godric's Hollow in the West Country. My parents had been warned that Voldemort was after them because of the prophecy about me. Wormtail was a friend of theirs… you see they went into hiding and used your father as the Secret Keeper, but at the last minute they change it to Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail. And Wormtail told Voldemort. Just like he told him where your mum was a few weeks before. She had just enough time after being warned to give you to my mum to keep safe before she was killed." Erin nodded. She had managed to follow all that. "So Wormtail told Voldemort where we were. Sirius found out about it and tried to get her to stop it…but Voldemort got there before him and he got into the house. My father told my mum to take us and go…his exact words were to take me and run…he didn't want Voldemort to know you were here…because Wormtail didn't know you were. My mum grabbed us up and ran upstairs because there was nowhere else to go. He killed my father first on the stairs as he tried to stop him and give my mum time to run with us. She was in the back bedroom with us. In my room with us and put us in the crib telling me that she loved me and that Daddy loved me and she told you that your parents loved you. And then she turned to face him as he came in. She wouldn't move so he could kill me so he killed her and that's when he realized you were here too…his plan changed at that moment. He was going to kill me and take you. But when he tried you were standing in the crib and I was sitting and we grabbed onto each other. He performed the Avada Kedavra curse and it hit us both." He touched his scar. "It hit me here and it hit you here." He touched her shoulder lightly. "It rebounded on him and he fled barely alive. We were left there until Hagrid and your father arrived…at that point Hagrid found me and took me. He was just looking for me and not you. Sirius knew you were there and gave Hagrid his motorbike to use to take me to my aunts and uncles. When Hagrid was gone he found you and took you to Remus while he hunted down Pettigrew. Pettigrew escaped and Sirius was blamed for the murder of 13 Muggles I think it was. He was sent to Azkaban for that and for betraying my parents to Voldemort, which was, of course, all Wormtail."

"Wow…" she said softly. "No wonder Dad's a little crazy."

"He has his moments." Harry agreed. "But he's gotten so much better than he was when he got out of that place. I think it's because everyone now knows he's innocent. I'm glad though. I love living with you guys for parts of the summer when I don't have to be at my aunt's and uncle's."

"Did I live with Remus all the time Dad was in Azkaban?" She asked curiously.

"No, Remus was afraid of hurting you. So he sent you to an orphanage. It wasn't a good place for you, but he thought he was doing what was right."

"Sounds like life has had its ups and downs."

"It has." Harry agreed, "For both of us.

"So, I'm guessing Hogwarts has been a whirlwind…" She chuckled.

"You have no idea. I think that's best to tell you through our memories with Ron and Hermione there. Maybe Fred and George as well."

"Who are Fred and George?"

"They're Ron's brothers. They went to school with us and they were a big part of it." He said rolling his eyes a little. "You'll see when we can show you our memories."

"I look forward to it. Especially ours," she smiled taking his hand.

"It hasn't been an easy road for us either," he told her truthfully. "It wasn't easy for us to even get together because of everything that happened. And then our entire fourth year was spent with me being a bloody ass." He sighed. "You'll see though. I'm not proud of my actions, but at the time they seemed justified. None of us are perfect, but we try to do what's right." He chuckled a little. "We try to stay alive and make sure everyone else stays alive too."

"Sounds good to me."

"You on the other hand seem bent on killing yourself so I stay alive." He said shaking his head.

Erin laughed grinning wide. "I guess people do stuff like that when they're in love."

Harry blushed a little smiling. "Yeah, I guess they do."


	2. Chapter 2

Mira had been coming upstairs after finishing the accounts in the office with Verity, the other girl the Weasley's had hired to help out in the shop. Verity had gone back to the apartment she was renting above Madame Malkin's after calling a guard to see her safely there. Standing outside the door to the living space up there she could hear Fred and George arguing. "Don't you see? This could be our chance to have her!" She knew who they were talking about and didn't want to intrude, but couldn't bring herself to go back downstairs either.

"George, I don't want her anymore! Can't you see that?"

"You can't honestly tell me you don't want her, Fred!"

"Yes, Erin is the ideal woman for either of us! I admit it, George."

"You still love her just like I do!"

Fred was quiet for a moment and Mira could hear him take a deep breath. "Yes, George, I love her. But I'm not IN love with her anymore. I love Mira. I don't know what it is, George, I really don't…but loving Erin and seeing the good in her allowed me to see the good in Mira once I started to really get to know her."

"She's a Slytherin, Fred…I like Mira, I do, but at the end of the day she is still a Slytherin."

"There's a reason for that. I can't tell you, but I can assure you that it's not what you think."

"If you say so, I'll believe you. I'll always believe you, Fred." He said in a soft voice.

"Thanks, I can't tell you some things, yet, but I will when I can."

"It's okay. I knew one day we'd have secrets from each other. And that it would be because they're important to keep. But promise me, that we won't keep them forever from each other."

"I promise, Georgie, as soon as I can tell you, I will."

It was quiet after that and after a few minutes Mira opened the door. Only Fred was lounging in the living area up there waiting for her. She smiled. "Everything's finished."

"Great," he said motioning her over to sit with him. She folded herself under arm on the couch and felt more than saw Regulus hop up onto the back watching them. He kissed her cheek. "What's the damage this week?"

"It was a good week in the shop. There's only a few more days until I go back to Hogwarts, though."

"That's why we hired Verity. She may not do as good a job as you can…but it will get done. Are you planning on coming home for Christmas?"

"I'd like to, if you want me to."

"I do. We can go over to Sirius and Erin's. I'd like you to get to know her better…be a friend to her…if you can."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." The Dark Lord would love it if she was able to create a confidence with her. She knew Erin didn't have her memories anymore, but she'd need people around her to help her. And she thought she'd like Erin. Even losing your memory you didn't lose who you were basically. Fred had said she was a good person, feisty, and did what she could for others. Mira thought she'd like a friend like that. It was hard for her though to trust others with all the pain in her life. She'd only been able to trust Regulus and now Fred and to some extent George. She wanted to trust others, but she didn't think she could afford to until the Dark Lord was gone.

They snuggled for awhile until they both went to bed in their own rooms. Regulus followed her. "I don't like him." He said jumping up on her desk when she sat down to brush out her hair.

"You wouldn't like anyone I did."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, right, I know you lie to me."

"What have I lied to you about?" He asked making that really low yowl in his throat.

"You think I wasn't listening to you and your brother? You know who my parents are and you've never once told me or gave any hint that you knew! Even when I said something about it you just sat there!"

"It was for your own protection!"

"My own protection? What could be so bad that you would lie to me?"

He was quiet for a moment, "Because like Erin you could be used for the prophecy."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a hushed voice, her heart had begun beating faster and faster.

"I wouldn't tell you if I had a choice, but I don't anymore…your mother was Dorcas Lyancomp."

"Who was she?"

Regulus ran a paw over the desk for a moment. "She was a witch, one of the greatest of her generation. Many of the Lyancomps were on the side of the Dark Lord. But of the children, Xenus, Xenia, and Dorcas were on the other side. They were ALL killed personally by the Dark Lord. Donovan Lyancomp is the son of Xenus Lyancomp and Amelia Bones. The greatest of the pure bloods runs through your veins, Mira! Just as it runs through Erin's…the Black line is dead now! There are no more males to carry on the line. If Voldemort is to fulfill the prophecy it must be now with the three bloods." He was ranting and managed to calm himself down. "Dorcas was a member of the Order of the Phoenix along with her sister. Xenus was already dead. She was married right out of Hogwarts to a Muggle Born wizard named Meadowes. I don't remember his first name. He was killed soon after by Death Eaters."

"I'm a pure blood…so he can't be my father…"

"No, he wasn't your father…but your mother was killed personally by Voldemort when you were only days old. That was in 1979."

"No," she shook her head. I was born in 1980. October 1980." She didn't know the exact date, just that it was in October.

He shook his head. "I took you to Dumbledore myself. He made it so everyone would believe you were born in 1980 to throw off anyone about who you were. Your birth was hushed up. You were so small anyway that it wasn't a stretch to believe you were born a year later than you actually were."

"Who's my father?"

He shook his head. "Mira, please, don't ask me that."

"You'll tell me who my mother was, but you won't tell me who my father is!"

"It's for your own protection, Mira!"

"No! You just won't tell me because you don't think I could handle it! It was Sirius Black, wasn't it! That's why you won't tell me!"

"Mira, stop!"

"Erin's my sister! That's why Fred loves me, isn't it!"

"Mira!"

"I have a different mother! Sirius cheated on his wife! That's why you won't tell me! Because I'm an illegitimate, that's why isn't it?!"

"No, Mira, that's not—"

"Save it! I'm not speaking to right now!" She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck putting him outside her door before slamming it. Regulus meowed unhappily, but she didn't open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before school started Erin was reading through her new books, she had more than Hermione did and she wasn't dropping Care of Magical Creatures like the others. She was still taking all of her classes plus a few more. There was another owl that told them that the classes they wanted were being offered. She all of them were talking Ghoul Studies that year and she and Hermione were also taking Ancient Studies and Alchemy. After sitting down with her family and friends she knew more about herself and how others saw her. It was strange having memories in her mind of herself, but at least she was able to put together things better. They weren't her memories, but they were the next best thing to her own. "Come in," she called when there was a knock on her door.

Harry came in and she sat up a little smiling. "Hey, I just came to tell you about what's going on tomorrow."

"Sure, have seat." She moved her books with a wave of her hand giving them little thought as they settled on her desk in neat little piles.

Harry climbed up into her bed making himself comfortable. Erin knew that was his spot in here, not just from the memories, but with how he seemed made to just be there. "Sirius told me that in the morning some Ministry cars will be coming to pick us up."

"Seems like a bit of a waste since the station is just down the street," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but security and everything," He shrugged, he didn't understand it either. "Are you sure you're up to returning to Hogwarts?" He asked her anxiously. "I mean you're schedule is going to be so hectic, worse than last year…"

She nodded. "I need to go. I have to look to the future now since the past is all but lost to me. I have you and I have our friends and our family. I will be all right. I will be able to do this. I have to, Harry. I don't remember when this became my dream…but I feel that passion and drive to do this. Just think about our classmates, they don't have this chance and how many of them would give up a part of their life after Hogwarts just for the chance to continue? I'm doing this for future students and for our children. You know as well as I do that one of them at least yearns for that opportunity. I have the ability and I have the will to do this. I will find a way."

"What happens though if we can't defeat Voldemort before then?"

"Then I'll know I'll have done everything possible. We're both looking to future generations, Harry. You to make sure they aren't slaves to Voldemort's will and me to make sure they have the chance to fulfill their dreams."

"It's hard to think beyond today…" He said softly, tiredly.

"That's because we don't know what happens tomorrow. To me it doesn't matter though because I barely remember what happened yesterday." She grinned. That was a stretch, she could remember yesterday, but her memories were patchy and mostly made up of other people's memories.

There was a sound out in the stairwell. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Nymphadora." Remus' voice said sounding strained and just this side of angry.

"Remus, please, don't do this…" Tonks said sounding like she was going to cry.

"It's over. I don't want to hear another word about it. Leave me alone!"

"This war drives some people together and others apart…" Harry said sadly.

"What's going on between them?"

"They love each other, but Remus is afraid."

"Why? Why should he be afraid of love?"

Harry sighed. "Because during the last war he loved someone and she was killed by Death Eaters…her and the baby."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning it was raining, a bad storm had started during the night. Louisa sat at her window looking outside. She knew very well that there were Dementors out there. She could see them flying around in the clouds. She wore only her long white nightgown, barefoot, and her long wavy brown hair loose. Kirley was taking her to Hogwarts today, but she didn't have to be up and around for quite a while. The door opened. "Breakfast!" a high, excited voice said and Louisa turned finding Sissy there. Sissy was one of their younger House Elves. She had just started working. Louis remembered when Sissy was born. She had always been fascinated by baby House Elves. They were just so cute and tiny and usually with these tiny delicate ears that would grow much bigger and a little faster than the rest of their bodies, the same with their little button noses, they would grow too. There was something uniquely beautiful about each House Elf, Louisa thought watching the little one move about with the tray. Sissy had this long, shiny white blonde hair and these big blue eyes that would make some lucky House Elf crazy someday. She wore what all the House Elves here wore, a pillow case, but they were allowed to fix them up however they wished. Sissy's looked just like a dress with a cinched in waist and little apron and cap over her head.

"Hello, Sissy, you're looking well today." Louisa said unfolding herself from the window seat and coming over to the table.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Your mother approved of the apron design when I showed it to her." She turned in a circle so Louisa could admire it.

"It's beautiful. You certainly have a knack for it. You could start a store for House Elf fashion."

"Do you think I could?" She asked wide eyed.

"Well, mother could," she amended. "But you could definitely do all the uniforms. There's no reason that House Elves can't have nice things just because they have to have uniforms made out of pillow cases and tea towels."

"You're right, there isn't." She said with a definitely nod of her head. "We aren't slaves, we work here."

"Which says to me in your downtime you could have regular clothing," Louisa ventured. "Not clothing given to you by us." She said to make that clear, she didn't want a waterworks show from Sissy by insulting her or any of the other House Elves. "I mean clothes made by you that all of you could wear."

"I'd love to do that!" Sissy loves clothes, but wouldn't dare ask for any or mention it. They all knew she was a little odd for a House Elf, but no one really minded. McCormack Elves and Avalon Elves in particular had always been a little odd. Probably because they had interbred with other species, so they were a bit more head strong than the normal House Elf. Things were a little more lax around the family. For instance Louisa could give Sissy clothes to wash and she had no problem with it. She'd never do that with some of the others. It was different talking about giving her clothes though.

"You know what? Why don't I ask Kirley to take us early to Hogsmeade to look at fabrics and you could work on it while I'm at school?"

"Okay!" She nodded excitedly. "I'll go get cleaned up and changed." She paused, "Unless you need something else?"

"Nope, everything I need is packed. I just need to get ready for the day. Go on. I'll call Henny to pick up the dishes when I'm done."

With that Sissy was out the door and Louisa had to smile as she ate her breakfast. Not long after Hinny came in to pick up the dishes, Noddy was with her. Noddy was Sissy's father and Henny her sister. "Louisa?" Noddy asked a little unsure. "Did you give permission for Sissy to make us clothing?"

"I did," she nodded. "I thought it was all right if she made it. It's not a dismissal," she said quickly. "I just thought you might like something to be in when you're alone together or if you have parties or guests…"

"It's highly irregular." He said thinking about it. "But we've always been more progressive than the others. I think it's time we did wear other things besides our uniforms, so long as it's just in private."

"Good, I'm taking Sissy to Hogsmeade to look at fabrics, if that's all right."

"It is. It will keep her out from underfoot." He hadn't wanted her to start working yet. He felt she was too young and flighty for it. "And so will making some new clothing for us."

When they left Louisa got dressed and went downstairs with her trunk. Kirley was waiting for her. "Windy told me about your plans." Windy was Sissy's mother. "This should be an interesting day to say the least."

"You don't mind chaperoning?"

"You and Sissy? No," he said shaking his curly head. "But, do not expect me to model the fabric, I won't do it." He warned her smiling.

"Yeah, right, you'll do whatever we ask."

He pretended not to hear her because he knew very well that was the truth. Sissy met them only slightly out of breath. Kirley took both of their hands and disapparated. They appeared at the train station at Hogsmeade. The station wizard took Louisa's trunk for them so it would go to Hogwarts with the rest of the baggage when the train came in later. And the three of them went into town to shop for fabric.

In London things were a little more hectic. The Ministry had picked up Erin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Felicity (she had been staying with her mother's aunt and come the previous night to go to the station with them since her mother, Emmeline Vance, had been killed earlier in the summer not long after Amelia Bones), and Mira. Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred came with them to see them off. The Ministry Cars just went down the road (even though it was a one way street in the opposite direction) and right to the station. The guards were all tense as they watched the sky and all around for any attempt at an ambush. They parked right in front of the doors and told the kids to go in. They would take the trunks in. The adults each took one or two of them. Sirius had Harry and Erin. Remus took Hermione and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had Ron and Felicity, and Fred took Mira. Donovan had tried to get off work to take them too, but he hadn't been successful, neither had Mr. Weasley. They got to the train and on it without incident, thankfully. Felicity thanked them and smiled shyly before going to find some Ravenclaws to sit with. Mira said goodbye to Fred with a tight hug before she and Regulus got onto the train to find their own seats with the Slytherins. Hermione and Ron left to go sit with the Prefects leaving Harry, Erin, and Ginny to find a seat together. Ginny had hailed some of her friends only to be rebuffed when they turned away or stifled giggles.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said leading both her and Erin to a compartment with Neville and Luna in it. They greeted them amiably enough and Luna even asked Ginny how married life was. That was at least bearable to the stares and whispers. They weren't just staring at Ginny either. They were staring at Harry too because of what happened at the Ministry at the end of last year. They were staring at Erin because they knew she had been missing most of the summer as well. Erin at least was pretending not to notice.

"Are we still having DA meetings this year?" Luna asked.

"I don't think so, Umbridge is gone." Harry pointed out.

"Oh," Neville said disappointed. "I learned loads with you helping me."

"Yes, I like them as well, it was like having friends."

"You do have friends," Ginny pointed out. "We're all your friends."

"I don't remember," Erin said, "But if I did I have a feeling we would be."

Luna actually smiled at that. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"You're welcome." Erin told her smiling.

Harry wasn't even sure what to think about that so he said nothing. They looked up when they noticed a bunch of fourth-year girls outside their compartment all whispering together daring each other to talk. "I'll do it," one of the girls said, a tall girl with long curly brown hair and dark skin. "Hello, Harry, I'm Romilda Vane," she said giving him a dazzling smile. "Would you like to sit with us? You don't have to sit with them." She said looking distastefully at Luna and Neville and then giving Ginny's mid-section a pointed look and just a look of disdain at Erin. Erin's eyes narrowed.

"In case you weren't sure, Romilda," Erin said. "Harry is MY boyfriend, not yours. And these…people you don't like…or think you're better than? They're our friends. If you had shown a little civility you might have been asked to join us, as it is, you won't be."

Harry smiled. "You heard her."

"Oh…" the girl said looking just a little embarrassed. "Okay…" She stepped back closing the door behind her.

"Does everyone know?" Ginny asked putting her arms around herself.

"It's probably just a rumor." Harry assured her.

"That doesn't make it better." She murmured.

When Ron and Hermione arrived Ron announced that he was starving and then, "Malfoy's no longer a prefect, neither is Parkinson. They made the Monson's prefects instead. You know what's funny? We passed through the Slytherin carriage to get here and all Malfoy did was nod to us when Kaeli and Dean sat down with him. The others had a lot to say, but he didn't. He's been acting strange."

"Maybe Kaeli is a good influence on him." Harry said. He couldn't knock the guy right now knowing that he had saved Erin (even though he took her in the first place) and the look on his face when Kaeli had fainted in Madame Malkin's.

The door opened again. "I have something for Harry Potter, Erin Black, and Neville Longbottom." A slight third year girl said gazing at them a little scared, but thrilled too. She gave them the scrolls she was holding and quickly scampered out.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Invitation," Harry said sighing. "Professor Slughorn wants us to have some lunch with him."

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked clearly bewildered.

"New teacher," Harry sighed again. "Guess we have to go. Unless you're too tired?" he asked Erin a little hopefully.

"No, but I am hungry." She told him.

He nodded and helped her up. "We'll be back," he told them. "Come on, Neville. He's not going to bite. You can help me get Erin through all these people." There seemed to be a lot in the corridor waiting for the trolley.

Neville nodded and took Erin's other hand so he wouldn't be left behind. When they had maneuvered through everyone to finally get to the compartment Slughorn greeted Harry almost forcefully pumping his hand vigorously. "Harry! So good to see you! And this beautiful young lady must be Erin Black! I hear the two of you are quite an item. I am so glad you are all right, my dear!" He said actually taking Erin's hand and kissing it. "Your mother was quite a favorite of mine! Her and Lilly."

"Thank you…" she said not quite sure what to say.

"And this must be Neville Longbottom! Wonderful to meet you! Please, sit down, sit down and we'll introduce everyone!" He said ushering them to seats. "We have Blaise Zabini, Kaeli and Dean Monson, all from Slytherin." Kaeli and Dean smiled at them nodding, Blaise did not. "Marcus Belby, he's in Ravenclaw…"

"Hey," Belby said waving a bit.

"And Cormac McLaggen is in Gryffindor…"

They didn't know each other, but they gave friendly greetings. The door opened around then and Ginny came in. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"No need to apologize, sit down, sit down," Slughorn said. "And this is Ginny Weasley, I met her just a little bit ago when she performed a complex hex on some students outside the washrooms."

Slughorn began to talk about why they were there. Belby's uncle had invented the wolfsbane potion, but seeing as Belby's father and uncle did get on he was almost immediately dismissed from the conversation. Then McLaggen had a famous uncle as well, but Slughorn never mentioned why, but he knew Scrimgeour and a few other wizards as well, so that was something. Zabini had a beautiful mother who had been married seven times and got rich because they had all died…mysteriously. Neville wasn't happy about the ten minutes speaking about his parents, neither was Erin when talk turned to her mother and father. Kaeli and Dean weren't happy about it either.

"Now, if I recall correctly all the Monsons, except the two of you were killed in a fire when you were little," Slughorn was saying.

"That is correct." Kaeli said tightly.

"Such a shame. The Monsons were well known for their magic. I assume you were too young to inherit any wisdom from your parents?" He asked hopefully.

"We have inherited much from them." Kaeli told him. "Whether or not it would be useful remains to be seen."

"Of course, of course," he nodded and sensing Kaeli's ire rising he went on to Ginny regaling them on the hex she had performed.

"I had to throw up," Ginny said in a low voice to Erin and Harry. "They were taunting me about it."

Then he talked about Harry. That wasn't uncomfortable at all as they attempted to eat cold pheasant, pies (Belby was left out of the pies, but Erin had snagged two and gave him one), cheeses and crackers, and several other things came out. "The Chosen One they're calling you now!" Slughorn said joyfully. "Of course there have been rumors for years. That terrible night that Lily and James, well yes, that you must have had some sort of incredible power—" he asked while everyone looked at him almost gaping.

Zabini gave a snort of amusement turning it into a cough. Erin's head turned to him immediately, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Like you're good at anything, but posing!" Ginny hissed at the boy. He was about to say something and then Zabini pushed as far away from the table as he could eyes on his plate gasping.

"You'll want to be careful," Slughorn said not getting why he had done that, thinking he was afraid of Ginny. "I saw this young lady perform the incredibly difficult Bat-Bogey Hex this morning."

Erin's eyes were like fire, but no one was paying any attention to her and her attention was on Blaise as he stared at his plate and then flicked up seeing Erin looking at him. "Stop it!" He said voice wavering. "Stop it! Turn it back!"

"Turn what back?" Dean asked looking at Blaise's plate. "There's nothing there."

Zabini backed against the wall. "What is going on?" Slughorn asked.

"Please, stop! STOP!" Zabini screamed and then broke away rushing to the door of the compartment and out.

Erin's eyes turned green once more and she continued eating as if nothing had happened. Harry glanced at her, "What did you do?"

"It's not my fault he saw something that scared him." She said putting a piece of pheasant into her mouth.

"Right…" Harry said. "Remind me never to make you mad."

"Now, what was that all about?" Slughorn asked.

"Maybe there is illness in his family." Kaeli suggested.

"Perhaps, you're right." Slughorn nodded before serving them big plates of ice cream. "Oh, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice they had lit the lamps. You'd all better hurry back. I hope to see you all again soon like this. Off you go."

They all made their way back to their compartments. Kaeli and Dean came into the Slytherin car to find Zabini scrunched up in the back eyes flicking back and forth. "What in Merlin's name happened to him?" Draco asked as Kaeli sat next to him, he pulled her close to snuggle since he had barely seen her during the ride.

"He insulted Harry Potter," Dean told him.

"And Erin Black made him see things that weren't there." Kaeli continued. "He needs to learn decorum when meeting with others he may not like."

"Especially when they're more powerful than you are," Draco nodded in understanding as he tightened his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. His mother was always telling him he had to play nice and not reveal your true feelings. He had never listened to her until now…right now he was all wound up and trying not to show it. With Kaeli there it helped. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore…but what choice did he have? The Dark Lord was going to kill him if he didn't and he had threatened his mother and Kaeli as well. She was the only thing keeping him sane, the mark she had put on him was helping as well. He liked looking at the dragon and moonstone on his arm. He had put the ring she had given him on his hand as well. He could actually feel it calming him. Moonstones were known for their calming, peaceful effect on people. Kaeli herself was a calming presence, probably had to do with the fact that her family had always used the moonstone as their symbol of choice and in their coat of arms. He sighed. The year had barely begun and he was already grateful for her in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Erin, Harry, Hermione, and Ron climbed out of the portrait hole heading for the Great Hall. The previous evening had been a disaster with everything going on. They had found out Slughorn was there for potions! And Snape was now Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Their feelings were mixed towards Snape though after he helped them the previous year and kept them safe and not falling into a trap. And then Hagrid had come over and told them he couldn't wait to see them the next day for lessons. Only Erin was taking his class this year, they didn't know if anyone else was, but it may have been a one person class, not that Erin minded that at all. "We had to make a choice, after all," Hermione said just a tad defensively as they walked down to the Great Hall. "Ghoul Studies is being held at the exact same time. So we really have no choice. That class will teach us more than Hagrid's."

"I'll tell you how it goes then." Erin said unconcerned. "He said it should be fascinating and special." Okay so he didn't say that, but that was reading between the lines.

They hurriedly ate breakfast because McGonagall wanted to get their schedules done as quickly as they could. "I'll see you later, Hagrid!" Erin called cheerfully waving.

"Would you really be taking his class if you didn't have to?" Hermione asked in an undertone.

"Yes," Erin said without hesitation. "Besides he's making a huge effort to help me prepare for the university and wants me to do as well as any American witches and wizards. Besides he's been learning these last few years same as us."

They went quiet as McGonagall asked Hermione to come over. Hermione was immediately cleared to take all the classes she had decided to take and hurried off to Ancient Runes. Neville took longer to sort out mostly because his Gran wanted him to take classes he wasn't going to be able to take. Then Parvati's schedule and she set off for Divination a few minutes later. Harry was next and things were shuffled around a little for him to take Potions with Slughorn. Then Ron was cleared to do the same subjects and they left the table together. Harry squeezing Erin's hand and telling her they'd see her at lunch. Lavender, Dean, and Seamus were done with in short order having no classes they couldn't take. Then McGonagall turned her attention to Erin. Erin settled down at the end of the table near to where she was sitting at the end surrounded by Erin's OWL grades and all the classes she was taking. "I know this will seem daunting, Miss Black, but I have every confidence in you. You just have to get down your schedule. I will help you with that. I'm afraid you are going to have quite the schedule this year and spending most of your time in two or more places."

Erin nodded. "I assumed so."

"Now, you're cleared to take all your classes with O's in all your OWL's. I'm so proud of you." She said smiling almost like a proud mother at the girl. Erin beamed. She remembered the woman only through the memories that the others gave her, but she felt comfortable around her. "Many of your classes overlap…Today you have Ancient Runes and Divination in the first block. And then Defense Against the Dark Arts in the second. But you must have Private Tutoring Sessions with all your teachers as well. So that makes it a little more complicated. Your teachers are all willing and have given me times when they can do the tutoring. After lunch you have Care of Magical Creatures and Ghoul Studies and then in the fourth block you have Potions." They went through the rest of the week making up the schedule. "Each day you will have two lunches, one with a teacher and one here, you must keep up your strength. You'll have two dinners as well. You can decide who you would like to have dinner with. I have to say all of us are extremely excited about the prospect of a university here. And no one minds doing their share to make sure you are prepared to go to the university. They have a program there to get you prepared to open your own university. I have already received owls from the Ministry about getting together to discuss programs at the university to train those who wish to enter it, instead of having them Ministry trained they'd be university trained!" It wasn't often you saw the woman so excited about something. "We know it's premature, but we all want to be ready when the day finally comes." She was writing out Erin's schedule. "I suggest you choose a schedule and stick to it. Then you won't be confused as to what you need to do next. Every day you have two first blocks, two second blocks, two third blocks, and Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday you have three fourth blocks." She then helped her come up with a good schedule of when she would do what and who she would have lunches with and dinner with on certain nights. Because of the hours involved she would nap after her first dinner. She was going to lunch every day before turning time back to do the morning again and then going to dinner. After that she would sleep for about four hours and turn back time again to after lunch and do her afternoons over again. And three days a week after her second dinner she would go back for one class or private tutoring session and then she would probably fall asleep in front of the fire snuggling with Harry. And on Wednesdays she and Hermione would be up at midnight for Astronomy. Those classes would be very small since very few were taking Astronomy for NEWT levels.

When they finished Erin headed to a broom closet out in the Great Hall and went back to 9 and when the coast was clear she headed off for Divination with Trelawney, she was taken the 6th years and sharing with Firenze. Erin had private tutelage with Firenze as well, but that would be on Tuesday nights. They were studying Palmistry starting off in Divination and Erin partnered with Felicity Prewett. The girl was glad to see her because Louisa McCormack wasn't taking Divination, you rarely saw Louisa without Felicity, but the two were going in different directions and that wasn't a bad thing. Felicity wanted to be a teacher. Trelawney gave them a book on palmistry to read and to find at least five students not in class to read their palms and write it up in an essay before their next class.

After Divination they had break, but Erin headed down to Defense Against the Dark Arts and found Hermione there. Hermione beamed. "You're going to love Ancient Runes." She said. "But we already have a fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and these books to read by Wednesday!"

"You could have dropped it off at the common room…" Erin began.

"But I want a good seat! And if you don't get to a class early you don't get one!" The other girl asserted.

Harry and Ron showed up around then and Snape opened the door. "Inside," he told them. Erin waited until last and handed him her schedule so he could see it. He looked to where his name was on it and nodded handing it back to her before he shut the door and she took her seat beside Hermione. "I have not asked you to take out your books," he said moving to face the class. Hermione dropped her book back in her bag quickly "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention." His eyes went around the room looking all them in the eye. "You have had five teachers in this subject. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an OWL in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the NEWT work, which will be much more advanced." He moved around the edge of the room. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which each time a neck is several, sprouts a head even faster and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." He paused looked at them again. "Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he motioned to ones around the room, "are a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementors Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius…" Each one was worse than the one before.

"Has the Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati asked in almost a whisper. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape told them. "Which means we must assume he will use them again. Now," he set off around the room again. "You are all complete novices in the art of nonverbal spells—" he paused and looked at Erin, "Almost all of you…Miss Black, what are the advantages of a nonverbal spell?"

"When performing a nonverbal spell your opponent doesn't know what you are using against them and such gives you an advantage against them. I believe most of Lord Voldemort's followers are adept at nonverbal spells."

"You are correct." He said nodding. "Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course, it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack. Miss Black, stand up and come up here if you please."

Erin stood and came up in the front where an area was cleared a bit. Without warning Snape flicked out his wand and sent a spell at Erin. Erin stood calmly and the spell hit a shield without Erin even moving for her wand or doing anything. The shield actually absorbed the spell without just bouncing it off and then the spell flew back to Snape. He hadn't been prepared for it and it hit him sending him sprawling back. Erin's eyes went wide. She hadn't meant to do that.

Snape got up though dusting off his robes. "Very good. Not many students could surprise a fully-fledged wizard. Miss Black has certain skills that make nonverbal and wandless magic possible, regardless though. She has been fine tuning her concentration and mind control from a young age, which gives her an edge. But all of you can attain this level…if you can channel your concentration and your mind into it. All of you divide into pairs. Mr. Potter, you will partner Miss Black. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. There should be no speaking at all in this room."

The DA had learned the previous year how to do a shield charm, but they'd never done it silently, so many were whispering it and cheating. Harry knew very well he wouldn't get away with that with Erin. Snape knew very well Erin would not show mercy to Harry despite being in love with him. If he couldn't do things on his own merits and how he was supposed to she would blast it completely apart.

Many of the students were just whispering the shields or charms. Snape knew they were cheating. He told everyone to put up their shields and then he flicked his wand. The shields put up verbally all shattered in a spray of lights sounding like glass. All those that were nonverbal stayed, a few flared a little depending on strength, Erin's was very bright though. "There will no cheating in this class. You have been warned."

When class was over they were given the task of practicing their shield charms nonverbally and an essay at least 10 inches long on nonverbal spells and why they were so important.

They were on their way to lunch when Jack Sloper found them and gave him a note from Dumbledore telling him when his private lesson was. It would be that Saturday night at 8 pm.

After lunch Erin used her Time Turner to go back to the first class and headed to Ancient Runes sliding into a desk with Hermione. Professor Babbling started right in about their NEWT years and an overview of what they would be doing that year and then they started right in on translations. Erin went to her private tutoring session with McGonagall after that. She hadn't had a class with her yet, but that was okay. They most talked about what they would be doing in Transfiguration and to get ready for class the next morning. They had lunch together and talked more about the University.

After lunch with McGonagall, Erin headed off to Care of Magical Creatures while the others went off to Ghoul Studies even if it was being taught by Snape. She'd see them later for the class. For now she met Louisa McCormack and the Monson twins heading out across the bridge. They all converged to walk together. Well, at least there would be a bit of a class and not just her. Erin thought as they laughed a little crossing the covered bridge with their books. They had to buy a field journal at Diagon Alley for the class. They were all excited about that and wondered what they would be putting into the books first. They met Hagrid outside of his hut. "Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures." He said excitedly seeing them. He did glance up to see if anyone else was coming, "This all of yeh?"

"I think so," Erin said. "Most people had to choose between this and Ghoul Studies." She explained.

"Well, that would be a hard choice." He nodded. "Well, welcome to all of you. Now, I'm sure yeh've been gettin' the same speech in all yeh classes today. It's your first NEWT year and such it's going to be harder. This year we'll be studying creatures around Hogwarts. Do you all have your field books? Good. Now, if yeh come with me we'll walk around the forest and search for any creatures. If you see anythin' stop and try to sketch it in your book. Also try to identify the creature and write down what it does. If it leaves something like a bit o' fur or feather, piece o' food they were munchin' on, that sorta thin'. Spread out and tread softly. Nothin' will hurt you in the daylight on the boundaries. I'll give a whistle when it's time to pack it up. We'll see what yeh've found or didn't find. Don't worry iffen yeh don't see anythin'. Now off yeh go."

Erin went off on her own and found a quiet spot to just sit and watch, her field guide open on her lap. At the end of the time allotted she had seen a unicorn and a foal briefly, a golden snidget that had flown in front of her curiously and then shot off again, a centaur that had kindly stood still while she sketched him. He had liked the sketch too and told her a little bit about himself. He was young though and flirted shamelessly until a centaur filly had come along and made him leave. And several fairies that were more than happy to let her sketch them. Of course fairies were very vain and anything decorative or flaunting their tiny human bodies was at the top of their list.

She joined the others in the glen where Hagrid and Fang were waiting for them. "So, what did yeh see out there? Let's start with Dean."

Dean opened his book. "I saw a doxie burying its eggs. I sketched the doxy and what an egg looks like." He said showing them. "It took the doxie some time to lay and bury the eggs."

"That's wonderful, Dean, very good. Kaeli? What about you?"

"I saw a thestral and I drew the mother and baby."

"That's really good. Louisa?"

"I saw a few fairies that let me sketch them and a bowtruckle was curious as to what I was doing."

"These are very good." He said nodding when he looked them over, "And what about yeh, Erin? What did yeh see?"

"I saw a unicorn and foal, a golden snidget, a teenage centaur boy, and several fairies."

"Good fer yeh!" Hagrid said nodding as he looked over the sketching. "Yeh all have done so well today! I'm proud of yeh! Now before the next class I want yeh to look up the creatures yeh saw and write out what yeh know about them. Also put a few things down in yer field guides. And write out a list of all the creatures yeh can find here. Class dismissed."

Louisa, Kaeli, and Dean headed off and Erin stayed to talk to Hagrid. "On Wednesdays I'll be staying here for the private tutoring," she told him, "And eating dinner with you, if that's all right."

"O' course it is!" He said happily. "I can't wait for Wednesday. Yeh'd better get to your next class."

"Thanks, Hagrid." She said smiling and gave him a hug.

"Off with yeh," he told her gently pushing her towards his hut and the path back to Hogwarts.

Erin headed for Potions after dropping off her stuff in the common room. She got their just before class started and went in with the others for Potions. Slughorn greeted them all happily and got Ron and Harry a few things from the store cupboard since they didn't know they could take the class beforehand. They all sat down at different tables mostly according to house, except Dean was sitting with the Ravenclaws. It was becoming a common occurrence. "Now, I've prepared a few potions for you to see, just out of interest, and you should be able to make them after a NEWT class. Anyone want to tell me what this one is?" They looked to see what appeared to be plain boiling water. Hermione raised her hand as well as Erin and Louisa. "Yes, Miss—?"

"McCormack," Louisa told him. "It's Veritaserum," she said. "It is colorless, odorless and forces people to tell the truth."

"Good! Good! Now, how about this one?" it was a bubbly, mud like substance and this time Ron actually raised his hand along with the girls. "Mr. Weasley, is it?"

"Yes, sir, that's Polyjuice Potion. It can change someone's appearance if you have a bit of a person you want to turn into."

"Correct! Yes! This has been featured in many Ministry Pamphlets lately…but here, now, let's go onto the next one, yes, Miss Black?"

"Amorentia…" Erin said. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world…recognizable by the mother-of-pearl sheen and the smell…it smells like whatever attracts you the most…air before a rainstorm…lily of the valley…broomstick oil…"

"Freshly mown grass…new parchment…" Hermione sighed.

"Bleach…" Louisa breathed in deeply, "moon flowers…cedar wood…"

"Pine smoke, old books, vanilla…" Kaeli was leaning towards the pot. The other girls in the class were inching forward also. The boys looked a little confused like the smells weren't as powerful for them.

"Harry, my boy, what do you smell?" Slughorn asked.

Harry reddened slightly. "I smell wolf fur, raspberries, and sulfur."

"To be honest though, that could just all be me." Erin said.

"Erin smells like wolf fur?" Ernie asked curiously.

"I was just outside in the forest."

"Oh."

"Well, come closer, Harry," Slughorn said motioning him forward.

Harry reluctantly got up and went over to the potion smelling it. "I smell the same as I did before…" he admitted eyes lifting up to look at Erin. Whatever she was he was attracted to, even the sulfur because it was her. It embarrassed him slightly, but it didn't matter. He loved her.

Slughorn chuckled. "Let's see, what about you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked like he didn't want to say anything, but he sighed. "I smell the moonlit air and the woods after a rain."

"Very good, now it's time to start work."

"Sir?" Ernie put his hand up. "You haven't told us what's in the last cauldron."

The liquid in the cauldron looked like liquid cold. "Ah, I haven't, this is Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

"Liquid Luck!" Hermione burst out excitedly. "It makes you lucky."

"Exactly! This is what you will be attempting today! And I say attempting because it is difficult to get right and disastrous if you get it wrong. To whoever can get this potion exactly right will receive a small vial of it. We have time to make a decent attempt if you turn to page ten of your books. Off you go!"

They all started setting up and getting the ingredients from the cupboard. By the end of the time Harry had the best potion, though Erin and Louisa's were deemed passable, just not perfect like Harry's was and he got the small vial.

"Come on let's get to dinner." Erin said pulling Harry away from Hermione's glaring. After dinner Erin went to their dorm room and slept for four hours. Dobby came and woke her up so she could use her Time Turner to go back to just after lunch.

She met Harry, Hermione, and Ron outside the Great Hall and they went to Ghoul Studies. Snape actually had a real Ghoul in the room that they could see and study. Ghouls resemble slimy, bucktoothed ogres. It mostly ignored them and just grumbled if they got too close. Snape was actually slightly more accommodating for this class and allowed Ron to tell about the ghoul they had in their attic, and the other students that had ghouls or knew of witches and wizards with ghouls. After class Erin stayed and after Snape got rid of the Ghoul to where it was staying in the castle they started their private tutoring session. She was able to get through her homework from Defense Against the Dark Arts and from Ghoul Studies. When they finished Snape had the House Elves bring them dinner.

"How is your scar?" He asked as he poured her a bowl of soup.

"The same," she sighed a little. "It has a tendency to seep. I shouldn't have let the bandage changing go so long, but I'll know better tomorrow."

"How many hours are going in a single day?"

"About 22, not counting the four hours I spent sleeping before my second afternoon classes. I still have to go to my private tutoring with Professor Babbling and then I'll spend the evening with Harry and the other in the Common Room probably falling asleep before the others."

"Is this too much for you?" He asked concerned.

"Not so far, and I think as long as I can keep everything straight I'll be fine. It helps that the Private Tutoring sessions give me time to get my homework done. And I have Saturdays and Sundays off so that helps. I can get caught up on work and relax."

"Well, if any student is able to do this, you can." He said taking a sip of soup. "We all have our trials to bear, Miss Black…it matters what we do because of those trials."

The rest of the meal went smoothly and they spoke of class and different things they would be studying that year in class. Afterward Erin used her time turner and went back for her private tutoring session with Babbling. She spent the evening with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in front of the fire. Ginny joined them since her own friends were treating her differently now.

"I'm sorry about not being able to play Quidditch this year." Ginny told Harry. "I heard you were the Captain this year."

"Yeah, it's hard losing you as a Chaser, but we'll deal. I might see if Erin might try out…" He looked in askance.

Erin sighed. "Okay. I'll try out. And I'll be there for you, Harry." She'd figure it out. "Just promise me to have practices on Thursday or Friday nights during the week."

He nodded. "Definitely," he said eagerly. "Are you trying to Keeper again, Ron?"

"Of course I am. Now what about you, Hermione?"

"I'll carry a clipboard and help with those that want to try-out." She told them. No way was she getting on a broomstick. She knew enough about Quidditch though to help, she just couldn't fly worth anything. It wasn't something you could learn from a book. "Better get Erin to bed before she's completely out."

"We've got her." Ginny said. She and Hermione helped her up to the girl's dorm and put her to bed. "One day down…" The redhead said.


	6. Chapter 6

After the first week Erin was exhausted, but she made the effort to get some more sleep before Saturday afternoon, when Harry decided to hold tryouts. There were a lot of people in the stands to watch from all the houses. Ginny, Luna, and Mira were all sitting together. Mira was really attempting to get to know the girls and be friendly. The other Slytherins didn't understand, but Draco told them to back off her, surprisingly. It was probably because he thought she was on a mission and didn't want the other Slytherins to mess it up. Kaeli was actually there with Dean and Louisa, but Draco wasn't. It wasn't often you saw the two apart, but today she was alone.

Down on the field the Gryffindors trying out was finishing up giving Hermione their names as to what they were trying out for and she was writing them all down on the clipboard. Harry was getting them all called to silence and wasn't having a hard time when Hermione shouted. "Quiet!" When everyone was quiet she nodded to Harry. "Go ahead."

"Er, thanks," he said. "Okay, well, you all know why we're here. We're going to do these tryouts in an orderly fashion. Now, I want those who are trying out for Keeper to come forward." About 4 guys came forward. "You will each be in the goals for 5 shots each. Those trying out for Chaser will try to shoot on you. Chasers? Over on this side. Those trying out for back-up Seeker to the left and those trying out for Beaters on the right." He said moving them off to the different groups. "Now, you know I've been appointed to be Quidditch Captain this year, I'd like you to meet the Team Manager, Hermione Granger. I will name Assistant Captain at the end of tryouts when I tell you who made the team and who didn't, just because you were on the team last year, doesn't not mean you'll make it this year, now, we'll do some stretches. Katie? Would you like to lead them in stretches?"

"Sure," she said moving from the Chasers group.

They all stretched loosening up before Hermione looked confused over the names. "Stop! We have a problem!" Hermione showed Harry the list and Harry groaned.

"Everyone not a Gryffindor OFF THE FIELD!" he yelled. Several people giggling hurried off. Hermione was striking off names in annoyance. The giggling turned into screams as several burst into flame. "Erin." Harry said.

She just shrugged. "No one can prove I did anything."

He sighed a little. "Okay, we're going to go in groups to see how you fly. First off Chasers, come forward." Erin was with that group. She was trying for all of the positions on Harry's hopeful look. She was, but informed him that he wasn't allowed to ask her for anything else for the rest of the year, which he happily agreed. The first group that started flying were first years, who had never been on brooms in their life. It was quite obvious. They were asked to leave the pitch after that. Then a group of giggling girls came up, which weren't much better. Harry had to pull Erin to him by her waist to distract her from causing their robes to combust as well. The girls didn't realize the danger because they were giving Erin some pretty scathing looks. To further exacerbate the problem Erin kissed Harry right there in front of everyone. Hermione cleared her throat. "All right, you two, I think they get the point." She tapped her clipboard.

The fourth group that went had a pile up halfway around the pitch. After seeing everyone fly they were down by more than half. They started the real tryouts. By the end of two hours Harry was sick of complaints, tantrums, collisions, broken teeth, and girls flirting with him, but he had three Chasers, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, a girl who was quite adept at dodging bludgers, and Erin, who was quite good, although she had taken Jimmy Peake's bat from him at one point and clobbered the hell out one of the bludgers. Before that Harry was on the fence about Jimmy, after Jimmy was hitting the bludger just like Erin had. It went a long way in helping Harry decide. Ritchie Coote was also a new addition as a Beater. It had been a close call between Ron and Cormack McLaggen for Keeper, but Ron saved one more quaffle than Cormack. Cormack was asked to be an alternate for the Keeper position, while he was angry at not making Keeper, he readily accepted. And Dean Thomas accepted the alternate for a Chaser. Both Cormack and Dean would come to practice. Ginny was also on the docket for after Christmas break if she had had the baby by then. She could be an alternate and come to practices. She was very happy about that. She would have been on the team this year if she hadn't been pregnant.

After tryouts the four of them got changed and heading down to Hagrid's. The others wanted to apologize for not taking his class, but Hagrid wasn't upset. He enjoyed having the small class with the students that were so enthusiastic. Erin had told them all about it and they agreed they probably should've taken the class, but they were learning a lot in Ghoul Studies as well. Erin wasn't sure, she was actually a little bored in Ghoul Studies, but tried not to show it. Hagrid showed them in when they got there, telling them all about class, even though they'd heard about it from Erin. They all listened politely and accepted the tea and rock cakes he gave them.

They weren't sure they actually believed that class was that great, seeing as they knew Hagrid and everything he had done to them in class before. There was a large barrel full of grubs in the corner. "Ha!" Ron said without thinking. "I knew you were making it all up! That's what you're doing in class, aren't you! Admit it!"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Ron, I have not even stretched the truth. We are really going out into the Forest and sketching and observing the creatures found there. They're all in my field book. If you looked at it you would see that. Or ask Kaeli and Dean. They'll show you theirs, or Louisa. They are all in the class as well. I have no idea what the grubs are for."

"She's right, Ron," Hagrid said. "They're not fer class, they're fer Aragog…he's dying I think…" He cleared his throat wiping at his eyes. "He got ill this summer. An' he's not getting' better."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Hermione asked.

"No, 'sides, his family's actin' peculiar now. Don't trust anyone to go there 'sides me, o' course."

Erin got up and hugged him tightly as far as her arms could go around him, which wasn't far obviously. He accepted the hug from her wrapping her up in his large arms. They could tell Hagrid really needed a hug right now. Hermione had spotted a framed photograph on a small table and got up to look at it finding it was a picture of Hagrid holding a small child…well, with Hagrid he looked small, but he would have been quite large. "Hagrid? Who is this?"

He looked up letting Erin go and wiping his eyes. "Oh, that…it's…well…it's my son."

"Your son?" they all looked surprised.

"Yes…me an' Olympe got together while in France…and well she had little Wulfric back at the beginnin' of January. He was early an' we were both scared he wouldn't live, but he did. He's growing like a weed. He lives in France with his mum. He's gonna come an' see me soon though. Right excited about that." They could see a deep pride in him for his son. "I can't wait fer you to meet him."

"Well, we can't wait to meet him either." Erin said.

Hermione nodded. This kid would probably be better than meeting his brother.

They talked until dusk and they all went in for dinner. They could smell roast beef drifting out before they even got in there. They were stopped by Professor Slughorn though. "Harry! Erin! Just who I wanted to see! I was wondering if you two might join me for a little dinner in my rooms? Oh and Miss Granger too, of course!" He smiled.

"Oh, er…" Harry began.

"There will be others there too. Kaeli and Dean Monson along with Louisa McCormack, Blaise Zabini…what do you say?"

"Well, all right." Hermione said.

Ron scowled. "Wonderful! Wonderful! I'll see you there in just a little while." Slughorn said before going to intercept someone else. Ron just glared at them before plunking himself down at the table and began eating. The three of them sighed before going out and meeting up with Ginny, who was going there as well.

Slughorn had actually beat them there. "Welcome! Welcome!" Zabini and the Monson twins were already seated. Cormack was there too. Louisa came in just behind them and they all took seats. "Now, Miss Lyancomp…" he said to Ginny, "You and your cousin—"

"Oh, no, it's Mrs. Lyancomp." Ginny told him without a hint of shame. "I'm married to Erin's cousin Donovan."

"Oh…oh…" he said as if things cleared in his mind. "I see. Well, then, MRS. Lyancomp and Miss Black, you two are very close, I would assume."

"Yes, Erin is one of my very best friends." Ginny nodded. She could only say that about a handful of other people now. Her list of friends had grown awfully small this year: A few Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, and a two Slytherins. Most of her old friends had deserted her when they found out she was pregnant. This year was hard enough for her being OWL's year, but that on top of everything else made her a bit depressed. She had Erin and Hermione and Luna though, they were at the top of her friend's list. Mira was getting to be a pretty good friend as well the more she got to know her.

The rest of dinner went relatively smoothly and they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room before they knew it. Erin was already tuckered out, but stayed up with Harry as he told her about his meeting with Dumbledore the previous night. He had seen in the pensieve about Voldemort's mother and her family, the Gaunts. They had a ring that Voldemort had made into a Horcrux. They were descended from Salazar Slytherin, and it was pretty obvious that inbreeding was not a good thing. "I thought you would have realized that a long time ago with Crabbe and Goyle." She said chuckling.

"Which memory is that from?" He asked.

"Oh, a number of them…mostly yours, Hermione's, and Ron's though. It's strange remembering the same memory from three or more different perspectives. Gets a little confusing."

"Yeah…I wish we hadn't of had to do that."

"Me too, but it's how things are. At least we're still alive. Everything else can be worked on."


	7. Chapter 7

School started to become routine by the time they went into Hogsmeade for their first weekend in the middle of October. Mira and Ginny were walking together to meet up with Donovan and Fred. It was already snowing and icy and Ginny was really popping out by now. She usually spent weekends in Hogsmeade with Donovan, but she decided to come this morning instead since she'd have people to walk with and Donovan had to work late last night. The two were giggly and talking about this and that. They bypassed the stores and headed down a side street to Ginny's house. She let them in and they found Donovan and the Weasley twins both there. "George! I didn't know you were coming! Aren't you supposed to be running the shop?" Ginny asked hugging him tightly.

He grinned, "Verity is holding down the fort, besides I have to be here when my own twin is getting married!"

"Married?" Ginny looked between Fred and Mira. "What are you talking about?"

"We figured that we shouldn't wait…don't know what's going to happen, but we're keeping it secret for now…just you and Donovan there." Mira told her smiling. She hadn't told Regulus because she knew he would forbid it. So he was back at the castle and not freezing his paws off out here.

"I can't believe it!" Ginny said. "Mom's going to kill you, you know." She told Fred.

"By then she'll have a daughter in law to fuss over." Fred waved it off.

They all went down to the small office that the town's Ministry of Magic representative worked out of. He seemed to be expecting them. "This is the young lady then, Mr. Weasley?" The man asked.

"Yes, this is my Mira."

"Mira, what is your last name?"

"I don't have one, sir." She told him. "I just know my name is Mira."

"Let me check then, I can see who your parents are…" He took her hand and tapped his wand on it. "Dorcas Lyancomp Meadows and…oh my," he gaped in surprise.

"What? Who's my father?" She asked unable to help herself. "It's Black, isn't it? I knew it!"

"Yes, it is…"

"I knew it! Sirius Black is my father!"

"No, my dear, you are in fact wrong about that."

"What? But then how could…" she paused and gasped.

"You are the daughter of Regulus Black. So," he continued ignoring her stunned state. "Birthday, October 4, 1979, 17 years old, yes, everything is in order then. Fred Weasley, take her hand in yours." They clasped hands and the man had his wand out. "Now, remember, a marriage among us is unbreakable…we do not enter into this lightly. Are you both prepared for this?"

"Yes," Fred said nodding.

Mira nodded swallowing. She was sure about Fred, even if she wasn't sure about anything else.

"Then repeat after me," he placed the tip of his wand on their linked hands. "Do you, Fred Weasley, take this woman as your wife, your partner in all things, to protect her and care for all of her needs, until beyond the veil?"

"I will." Fred said. A flame licked out of his wand winding around their hands.

"Do you, Mira Black, take this man as your husband, your partner in all things, to stay by and care for all his needs, until beyond the veil?"

"I will." She said. A second tongue of flame leaped around binding itself around their hands.

"You are husband and wife, then." He said, "And so recorded by our laws."

The flames seemed to disappear within their skin and they were able to let go only when they were gone. Fred fished out a ring from his pocket and put it on her hand and took out another one that he gave her to put onto his. She smiled at him and he leaned in gently kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Earlier that Saturday morning Draco and Kaeli were in the dining hall for breakfast and getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. Dean would be joining them. For now he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Louisa. She wasn't going to Hogsmeade this time. She was spending the day in the Hospital Wing while Madam Pomfrey went to St. Mungoes for the day. She would be back before dinner, but until then Louisa would handle any of the everyday problems with the other students. She had been helping Madam Pomfrey for the past month and a half and Madam Pomfrey thought it was a good time to leave her by herself and see how she handled it.

When it was time to go to Hogsmeade Dean hugged her goodbye and told her he'd see her when he got back. Louisa headed up to the hospital wing while Dean, Kaeli, and Draco headed into Hogsmeade with the others. They were all searched by Filch with a dark magic detector. They passed Ginny and Mira on their way into town. Ginny was going slowly so she wouldn't fall. They nodded to them and headed right to Honeyduke's before the crowd of students got there. They bought some chocolate and other candy that they liked before heading to the Three Broomsticks and got a booth together and some butter beers. They just wanted to relax for awhile together. Draco had been getting used to having Louisa around, but it was nice with just the three of them as well.

He got up to go to the bathroom and paused to let Blaise through first since he seemed to be in a hurry. As he was leaving he almost ran into Harry Potter. He moved by him. "Excuse me." He said a little frazzled. Kaeli kept him calm while he was with her, but away the weight of everything on him came back the moment he was away from her. He didn't just have Dumbledore to worry about, which he knew very well he could never do…but he had to to keep his mom and Kaeli all right, never mind himself. But if he could manage it he was to reacquire Erin Black. He couldn't do that either knowing what was going to happen to her. He hadn't known about the prophecy before and now that he did he didn't want that to happen to her. She still smiled and waved every time she saw him. He would smiled back a little no matter what the other Slytherins said…there was a camaraderie about having the Dark Lord wanting something from you that you aren't willing to give.

Harry was with Erin, of course, as well as Ron and Hermione. They got up from their table and headed out of the Three Broomsticks heading back to the castle. They were walking behind Katie and Leanne. The two were arguing, but the quartet was paying them much attention…not until Leanne screamed and they turned to see Katie start rising in the air. She came crashing down and they hurried to her. Harry ran to get Hagrid while Ron ran to alert a teacher at the castle. He burst into the Hospital Wing. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?" He asked Louisa.

"She's not here, what's wrong?"

"Don't know yet," he described what happened to Katie.

Louisa's eyes widened. "Get Professor Snape immediately."

"Snape, but-!" Ron spluttered.

"NOW!"

Ron hurriedly back up and ran to Snape's office. The man opened the door with Ron's banging. "Something's wrong with Katie Bell!" He told the man before he could speak. Ron was gasping, but getting it out. "Louisa's all alone in the hospital wing and she told me to get you right away."

Katie was already there by the time Snape arrived. Louisa had made everyone leave. "She touched a necklace. It's over there." She told the man. "Feels like Dark Magic is coursing through her."

They got to work immediately. She did what he told her to do. They worked fast and hard to save the girl's life and when she was stable they got her to St. Mungoes. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them to get her more help. Louisa stayed at the castle and in the hospital wing that night in case someone needed her. Madam Pomfrey would be back when they knew Katie would be all right.

Harry sat with Erin, Hermione, and Ron in the common room. "It has to be Malfoy. He came out of the bathroom just before she did." Harry was saying. "And Leanne said she came back from the bathroom with the package."

"I don't believe it." Erin said shaking her head.

"He was acting flustered though and paranoid."

"Harry, he always acts like that when he's away from Kaeli." Hermione told him. "Don't you notice him when he actually comes to Ghoul Studies?"

"No, I guess I never really noticed."

"It's not him." Erin said shaking her head. It wasn't the first time Erin and Harry had disagreed about something. They were both too stubborn sometimes.

"He's the one that kidnapped you." He pointed out.

"He never hurt me though. I don't think he's capable of really hurting someone."

"You don't know him like we do."

"I remember him through your memories, Harry, but I don't believe he's done this." Erin said softly. "There's a gentleness to him that you've never seen, but I have. He didn't do this."

"I wish I could believe that." Harry sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Slughorn's dinner party was in full swing by the time Gwenog Jones showed up to meet everyone. Louisa smiled when she saw her and waved. "I'm not surprised you already know Louisa, Gwen," Slughorn said. "After all her mother and sister are very famous Quidditch players."

"Yes, I was a bridesmaid at her sister's wedding last year. It's good to see you, Louisa," She said nodding. She settled down next to the girl. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'd like you to meet my friend, Ginny. She's a great Quidditch Player."

"I might be an alternate on the Gryffindor team after Easter break." Ginny told her. "By then I'll be back in school."

Gwenog nodded. "Maybe I'll see you play sometime. I'm going to be here for the upcoming Quidditch match, to view some of the local talent. I'll come back in the spring though to see you if you're playing."

"That would be great." She said excitedly.

Erin jerked awake when Harry plopped down on the couch next to her. "Back already?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you, but I have to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Dumbledore showed me what Voldemort was like as a kid. He went to see him before he came to Hogwarts at an orphanage where his mother had him before she died. The kid was really kind of scary."

"I knew some of those at the orphanage." Erin said still half-asleep.

Harry was about to go on when he paused. "What did you say?"

"Hmm? I said I knew kids like that."

"You remember…"

Erin blinked and opened her mouth and then closed it. "I do…I do remember…I was in an orphanage before coming to Hogwarts. There were lots of kids there and some of them were just…mental."

He hugged her. "That's great! We should write to Sirius and tell him you're starting to remember things."

"Okay, but let's hear about Baby Voldemort first."

He nodded and told her all about seeing him and what he had found out about it.

Kaeli found Draco in the Room of Requirement working on the Vanishing Cabinet. "Draco, it's time for sleep now." She told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

He whirled around. The last few months were taking a toll on him with the Vanishing Cabinet and trying to find a way to kill Dumbledore, and everything else going on. He looked paler than usual and a little drawn. He hadn't changed his robes in a few days. It took him a moment to recognize her and he grabbed her kissing her hard and running his hands aggressively over her curves.

She pushed him back surprised. "Draco…"

"I need this, Kaeli, please!" He said grabbing her again. "I need you! Give me this! Just give me this!" He went to pull off her blouse.

"No! Draco! Stop!" she told him. "This is not you!" She turned and fled from the room.

"Kaeli! Stop!" He called even as he heard the door close behind her. He sat back hard and started crying into his hands.

The next morning during Break Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Erin were in the Common Room, History of Magic had been cancelled because they couldn't find Binns anywhere. The castle ghosts were searching for him, but most of the students weren't concerned. The group had already talked about Harry seeing 'Baby Voldemort' as Erin dubbed him and then Harry asked about the Slug Club meeting they had the night before. "It wasn't bad." Hermione told them. "We met Gwenog Jones. She's interested in seeing Ginny play. She's coming to the game on Saturday."

"From the Holyhead Harpies?" Ron asked. "I'm surprised she even showed up. The Slug Club," he snorted derisively.

"Anyway," Erin said. "There's going to be a party and you have to come Harry, because he cornered us and made us tell him when you were available. I was tempted to say you'd never be, but Hermione answered before I could."

"You know it wouldn't have made a difference." Hermione said.

"And I suppose this party is just for Slughorn's darling Sluggies?" Ron said sneering.

"Yes, for the Slug Club."

"Well, I hope you have fun at the pathetic little party. Maybe you and McLaggen should hook up, be queen and king of the Slugs—"

"We're allowed to invite people, I was going to ask you, but since you think it's pathetic, I'll just have to ask someone else." Hermione told him.

"You were going to ask me?" Ron asked her in a soft voice.

"Yes, but since you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen, I guess that's what I'm going to do." Hermione got up and headed up to their room. Ron got up and left too.

"We are going together, right?" Harry asked Erin.

"Actually, I was thinking we could invite other people so they can enjoy the party as well."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"I was thinking you could ask Luna."

"Sure, I think she'd like that." He nodded. "What about you?"

She grinned. "Since Ron has been acting like a ponce lately, I'm going to write to a famous Quidditch player and ask him to be my date."

Harry grinned. "They've been acting stupid lately."

"Exactly. And it will be nice to see Viktor. He's always been very nice."


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday morning everyone was keyed up for the Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ron was anxiously staring at his breakfast with a look of pure terror on his face. Erin and Harry came into the Great Hall holding hands after a whispered conversation in the Entry Hall. "Hermione, how's SPEW going?" Erin asked as they sat down.

"Not as well as I would hope, but I'm getting the ideas out there and the hats I've been knitting are disappearing like…well, Ron eating hotcakes."

"That's great."

"Really?" she asked brightening and then look shocked. "Wait, Ron! Don't drink that!"

"What? Why not?" Ron asked perplexed looking at the pumpkin juice that Harry had just given him.

"Because I saw Harry putting something in it! Don't drink it!" She reached for it.

Ron looked between them leaning back so Hermione couldn't grab the cup. Harry just showed his little vial of Felix Felices…except now it was empty. Harry smiled and put it in his pocket. Ron's eyes grew wide and he drank the cup down in one gulp grinning himself.

"Ron! How could you? Harry! You can't do that! It's against the rules. I'm telling McGonagall." She tried to get up only to find her jeans magically glued to the bench. "What the—Erin!" She hissed. "You tricked me!"

"Of course I did. Do you really think I'm interested in SPEW?" Erin asked her. "Now, you aren't going to tattle."

"But, Erin!"

"Nope, because if you tell I'm tattling on you."

"Me?" Hermione looked scandalized. "Me? What have I done?"

"You really want me to make a list?"

"You wouldn't…"

"Of course I wouldn't…but there is the matter of a confundus charm performed on a certain older Gryffindor boy during Quidditch tryouts…which you know is highly frowned upon."

She went red. "You saw that?"

"Hermione, even Harry saw that and you know how oblivious he can be. I'm not saying anyone else did…because who would suspect Hermione 'Rules are made to be followed' Granger of doing anything so nefarious?"

"Nefarious! It was not nefarious. More like bending the rules. Harry is downright breaking them. It's illegal to use any substance before a game. As Team Manager, it's my job to enforce that rules!"

The whispered conversation was seen by everyone, but couldn't be overheard since Erin, without Hermione's knowledge, had used a charm. But then again Hermione sometimes didn't notice things as well. She was going to be furious, but she did know better than to try using logic on Erin or anything else for that matter. It didn't matter if Erin was wrong or not. She was too stubborn and it was a good thing she wasn't wrong often.

Erin and Hermione argued the entire way down to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione wasn't happy about it, but she was keeping her mouth shut…for now. Erin put on her pads and Quidditch robes, plaiting her long hair out of the way. Hermione was making sure everyone had everything they needed and were ready to play. When they were done they all walked to the tunnel opening to be announced.

The Slytherin team was announced first and then Gryffindor was called. "Here comes the Gryffindor team looking as fit as usual. They're led by Harry Potter, who has been the Seeker on the team since he was a first year. The team is mostly all newcomers, he's followed by the Chasers, Erin Black, Demelza Robbins, and Dean Thomas. Next come the Beaters, Jimmy Peake and Ritchie Coote. And finally Keeper Ronald Weasley! If Weasley is anything like his brothers then we're sure to have an exciting game on our hands."

The teams flew around the field before getting into their positions. Erin started in the middle of with Demelza on the left and Dean on the right. Madam Hooch threw the ball up in the air and blew her whistle. "And they're off! Slytherin gets the Quaffle and Urquhart is streaking towards the Gryffindor goal. He shoots and saved by Weasley who throws it to Black, Black flying downfield, and it looks like one of the Slytherin Beaters has wandered into her path…uh oh…he doesn't see her…" Erin rammed right into him as he was going to hit a Bludger at Harry only to careen off course when Erin hit him, there really was no way she could avoid it. The Bludger hit both of them, but sent the Beater and his broom to the pitch below. He was okay, but dazed. Erin had kept a grip on the Quaffle barely. "That had to have hurt! And the Slytherins are down one Beater barely five minutes into the game. There's no penalty against Chaser Black since the Beater was at fault for the collision. And Black shoots on the Slytherin goal and scores!"

During the next half hour Gryffindor scored six more goals while Slytherin was kept at bay by Ron. Harry was noticing that Draco didn't look well, he was pale and fidgety. Urquhart was being pretty malicious towards him to get the Snitch or else. Harry and Draco saw the snitch at the same time and Draco was closer, but he was slower. They reached for the Snitch at the same time, but Harry's fingers closed around it first. Draco didn't even say anything or do anything, he just accepted the defeat. Harry's eyes met him for a brief moment. The once brilliant and cold eyes were dull and almost listless. Harry's heart started beating fast, for the first time he felt worry and concern for the boy that had been so mean to him and everyone else. Draco hadn't been mean to anyone since the start of school that Harry could recall. Crabbe and Goyle had gotten worse and worse though, so that pretty much made up for it.

Harry didn't have much time to worry about it though because the team all flew to him hugging him and cheering for the win. They all went to change and get to the Common Room for the party.

In the changing room they were all singing 'Weasley Is Our King' while they showered. The girls on one side and the boys on the other, they could still hear each other and harmonize with each other as they showered and changed back into their street clothes. Harry and Erin met up outside the changing room and started for the castle holding hands. The others were quick to catch up.

The party was already in full swing when they got up to the tower. And everyone cheered when they came in. A lot of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes supplies were in use for this party. Harry thanked Seamus for putting this together. Dean called, "Who says the alternate players do nothing for the team?" Even Seamus laughed at that one. He had been pretty upset about Dean taking over as Chaser for Katie.

Hermione caught up with Harry and Erin by the fire. "You shouldn't have done it, Harry. I've a good mind to go to McGonagall right now and tell her the truth."

"Do what, Hermione?" He asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You put that potion in Ron's pumpkin juice."

"No, I didn't."

"I saw you! Don't sit there and act like I'm mad!" Hermione argued.

"What did you see, Hermione?" He asked calmly.

"I saw you put that Felix Felices in Ron's cup! Now, don't deny it."

"You mean this bottle?" Erin asked producing it from her own pocket. It was full.

"What? But…" Hermione looked between them.

"Erin gave me one of her bottles this morning." Harry said. "I only pretended to put in Ron's glass and for you to see it."

"But Ron did so well…"

"Are you saying I can't do it on my own, Hermione?" Ron said having come over and caught the tail end of that conversation.

"No, of course not, Ron, because obvious you did, but—"

"But, what? You think I'm rubbish, don't you? You think Harry only let me on the team because I'm his best friend! I'm sick of you always putting me down, Hermione, like I don't matter."

"I don't do that, Ron!" She cried looking hurt. "I've never once…"

"Yes, you did! You just did it now! Do you even listen to yourself? You can't play Quidditch. You can't even ride a broomstick so it's rubbish to you! You did the same thing to Louisa at the beginning of this year! You insulted her because you said the Weird Sisters were rubbish! You don't believe us or even care if we're right, because you can never be wrong! Well, I'm sick of it, Hermione!" He turned and went off looking mad for a moment and then smiled as he was welcomed by well wishers and then practically attacked by Lavender Brown kissing him.

Hermione hurried out of the common room. "I'd better go after her." Erin said feeling an apology was in order for this morning.

"I'll come with you," Harry said sighing as he deftly managed to deflect girls trying to talk to him.

They found Hermione after trying a few places and sat down with her apologizing. "It's not you," she told them. "I don't blame you for doing it…it bolstered Ron's confidence, which is really all he needed." She cried. "But do I really do that? If I'm not good at something or don't understand it…do I really act like it's rubbish?"

"Sometimes," Erin said gently. "We all do that, though. We get so caught up in our own lives. We get tunnel vision…Oh, please," she sighed. "I'm one of the worst…if someone doesn't like Harry I set them on fire. Things are so stressed nowadays though. We really sometimes have to have tunnel vision just to get through the day. If we start thinking about and obsessing about what Voldemort is doing or his followers then we wouldn't even get out of bed thinking that nothing can stop him. We're just living our lives. And making priorities," she put her arms around her best friend holding onto her trying to help her feel better.

Harry sat down on her other side. "I don't know if it will help," he said gently. "But people won't let me forget who I am. That's why I like being around all of you, because you don't like letting me get a swelled head."

"Like when we were in the library the other day?" Hermione asked.

Harry went red. "Yeah, just like that."

"What happened in the library?" Erin asked curiously.

"I told Harry about Romilda Vane having the biggest crush on him and wanting to use a love potion on him." Hermione told her smiling a little through the tears. "She only wants him because he's "The Chosen One"." She laughed a little flatly. "And Harry said 'I am the Chosen One'."

"You hit him upside the head, right?" Erin asked giving Harry a look. He looked pretty sheepish.

"Yes, hard." Hermione told her.

"One moment of weakness," Harry told her hands up. "I wouldn't have done more than entertain a thought or two."

Erin just shook her head. "You're awful," she chuckled.

The door opened and, "Whoops," Lavender said, "Looks like this room is already occupied."

Ron looked a little embarrassed seeing them there. Hermione got up and sent a small flock of bird's right at them. Ron quickly closed the door. Hermione sat back down and started sobbing. Erin and Harry attempted to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaeli stood on the Astronomy Tower looking out over the dark forest to the east where somewhere in the far distance her home, once beautiful and strong was now nothing but a pile of ash. She could feel in her heart that the time was coming to avenge her parents and grandparents, her aunts and uncles, her cousins...all were gone, but she lived with their screams and begging for mercy. Men wearing black robes and skull masks had appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Her great grandfather, the great Mans Thorsen, son of Thor Moon Son had taken them all on by himself. He was a sight to behold, he was strong as all his Norse kin. At well over a hundred he seemed a giant among men despite the white hair and beard. Behind him his sons had formed a wall between the intruders and the women and children. There had been nowhere to run for them. One blonde young woman had rushed from the group and into the now burning building to find her children. The stone was freezing despite the heat of the fire, a little girl trying to wake up her brother who had breathed in the deadly smoke. The woman gathered them up in her arms hearing the screams from below and the bellowing of Mans Thorsen as they fought the men. They were losing ground and one by one his sons fell to the vicious and unforgiveable curses thrown at them. The man watched as his children and grandchildren died and then in torment as even the children weren't spared: The screams and explosions echoing around him, the line of the Moon Kin failing before his very eyes. He was about to allow his death seeing all of his family gone when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Magda, his youngest grandson's wife holding them in her arms: The twins barely three years of age, his little Karmen holding it in her little hands: The Stone. The moon stone given to them by his grandmother, a moon fairy, it was the source of their power. Hope filled him once more. She was running with the last of their line. He knew that he wouldn't survive this fight, but knowing his great-great grandchildren still lived, that his line would survive this night…with that knowledge he could give them the chance they needed.

Magda looked back only once when the bright green light filled the sky and the Death Mark loomed high above the burning castle. They had challenged the Family of the Moon on the night of the New Moon…when their powers were at their lowest. None of them could reveal their true nature. She looked down at her children gripping tightly to her. "Never forget what happened here, my loves…" she whispered. "One day you will avenge your family. The Death Eaters must be stopped at all cost."

Over the years Kaeli had gathered the story of why they were attacked. The Moon Stone. The Death Eaters believed that they would be invincible with it. They had mistakenly believed that Mans possessed the stone, but the smaller one he was wearing and all the ones their victims had were not The Stone. The others were lost, the only one left was the one Mans had possessed. And that was worn by Lucius Malfoy. Kaeli had almost attacked the man the first time she had seen him wearing it. He had given it to Lord Voldemort when he returned. Voldemort was surprised and accepted the gift graciously. He wore it now taunting Kaeli and Dean with it whenever he could.

Magda had died a few days after the attack. Kaeli and Dean were taken in by a pure blood family and then shuffled around their whole lives getting closer and closer to England and where many of the remaining Death Eaters were. They would pay for what they did to her family. If Harry Potter was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, so be it. But Kaeli would see as many Death Eaters as she could dead for their crimes. No one was ever implicated in the crime that took her family. The people were too afraid. With a strangled cry she leapt onto the stone wall of the tower and them off the tower into the air. In the light of the moon wings emerged from her back. A feral cry escaped her lips as she drank in the moon's light. She looked to the east. Her heart yearned for her home, for her mother, her father, and the rest of her kin, their names forgotten by the world, their bones lying unburied and undisturbed in their ancestral home. "I don't forget," she whispered to the wind. "And I will never forgive." She turned feeling almost a tug on her heart. Dean was standing on the tower, his eyes echoing her pain, her anger, and her thirst for revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

"What is it, Albus?" McGonagall asked as the cry pierced the night air.

Dumbledore looking old and tired was staring out the window. "It is the Daughter of the Moon coming into her full powers."

"Kaeli is just a child, Albus." She said concerned.

"Karmen and Dynius have seen things that would make the bravest of us cowards. Potter isn't the only 'Chosen One' of the new generation, Minerva. Those two have more than enough reason to hate Voldemort and his followers. These children are not as innocent as we'd like to believe. They are the ones that will secure our future." He said softly. "They are the army you must rely on, Minerva, when Voldemort makes his final stand."

"But surely you will be there with us, Albus."

"I don't believe I will live to see that day," he said shaking his head. He turned to look at her. She looked so lost and alone right now hearing that. "It is you that will lead them, Minerva. This is my gift and my curse to you. You are the one I trust enough to face that certain future."

"Albus, surely you can see you would be the one that should lead us."

"I am old, Minerva, and I don't have much time. You must promise me you will do this."

"Oh, Albus…" she said looking sorrowful.

"Minerva…"

"I promise." She said softly as she started to weep and took out a handkerchief dabbing her eyes.

"We all must die, Minerva, and it is my time." He said going to comfort her.

"What will the Wizarding World do without you?"

"They will look to the rising generation and to Harry. He is our best and only hope."

"Potter is just a boy."

"He has shouldered a grown man's responsibility for years now. He and Erin, the Monsons, Longbottom, the Malfoy boy…they are all staggering under the weight heaped on them. It will make them stronger and strong enough to fight against Voldemort. It will take all of them to defeat him. The Prophecy is clear, Minerva, to all who wish to see it."

"Do you really believe that Draco will turn to our side? Or that Longbottom will be able to wield the Sword of Gryffindor?" She asked gaining control of her crying.

"I do. Rowena Ravenclaw saw our day. The Prophecy of the Woman Child has been correct about Erin and those around her so far. We spent too much time debating what it all means and only figure it out after. It predicts even my death, Minerva. 'The Great shall fall not by the bad faith or by the sudden fire, but by the hand of the promised. All must stay for a season before the truth be known to the Chosen One.' We cannot alter this fate, Minerva…if we do all that comes after may be lost. If we decide that our fate is too much, that the cost I more than we can bear then Voldemort will win. We cannot allow that to happen."

"He took Erin though, Dumbledore, and there is no child."

"It was not the right time. I have no doubt Voldemort knows the right time and place for that child to be born, in the end though it may not be Erin who bears that child, Minerva. There is another, after all."

"That secret has been kept, Albus."

"No, Mira knows who she is now. She eloped with Fred Weasley in October. It is only a matter of time before Voldemort finds out as well. The prophecy says if a child is born of the three bloods…I can't help but think that he may figure out a way around this…"

"It has to be Erin, though, doesn't it?" She asked desperately.

"I don't believe so. Erin and Mira are the prime choices…but don't forget, Minerva, a Black is at His side."

"Bella doesn't have any Lyancomp blood in her."

"No, but there is a Lyancomp heir about to be born, Ginny Weasley's child may well factor into this. It is too soon to know. Her child was also foretold."

"You see the prophecy more clearly than I do, Albus."

"More clearly than most…or perhaps I just care to know more. 'On the Yuletide he comes, the heir to the Lion's Valley, his coming foreshadowing the return of the age of magic.'"

"The age of magic…" she whispered. "Erin plans on the Wizarding University in Lyanesse…"

"The three great strongholds will once again appear, Minerva. That great trifecta of old. It was said that if Merlin, Morgana, and Lyana combined their powers, that the wizarding world was protected."

"And now…who are the leaders, Albus?"

"I do not know…I can only guess at when these three come together then the Wizarding World will once again know true peace. The swords choose who they will, Minerva."

"The great Sword Excalibur has been lost, Albus. The Rod of Avalon was destroyed and the Wand of Lyanesse lost to the seas when Lyana drowned the city to save her people from the hordes of Vikings coming to destroy them as they destroyed Camelot. We stand on the ruins of that castle, Albus."

"Sometimes we must wait, Minerva," he said looking out at the darkness once more. "And let things unfold as they will. Some prophecies and some things must be left to the rising generation."


	13. Chapter 13

"What's going on between you and Slughorn?" Erin asked Harry one day as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Dumbledore showed me a memory of Slughorn's with Tom Riddle as a student of his asking about some bit of magic…but the memory was tampered with. Dumbledore thinks it's the last link in the chain and we can't go forward until we have the memory. I asked Slughorn about it and he's been avoiding me ever since."

"I will never understand why people are ashamed of their memories and keep them hidden."

"That's because they have never lived without them. I'm just glad you're getting yours back." Harry said smiling giving her a one armed hug.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "So am I. Dad was so excited when I wrote him to tell him about it. He's much happier now that he's not required to stay in the house and go out and walk or go to the pub when he wants to."

"I would be too. I've been on house arrest before, nowhere near as long as he was, but it was awful."

She nodded. "On another note, I received a reply back from the person I asked to Slughorn's Christmas Party."

"What did he say?"

"He said he will be here the day of the party. I'm meeting him in Hogsmeade and I got permission from McGonagall to invite him. Have you asked Luna yet?"

"Not yet, haven't had the time, I will soon though."

It seemed everyone had heard that Erin and Harry weren't going to Slughorn's party together. Of course this meant to most girls that they had broken up. Harry was having a hard time circumventing the hallways and corridors because girls were trying to waylay him and clustering under the mistletoe that hung on the ceiling. He was using all the secret passages he knew of to keep away from them. Romilda Vane was the most persistent of the bunch, always popping up when he least expected it. So far he was able to stay out of trouble.

He was with Hermione in the library one day and she told them that at least a dozen girls were trying to give him love potions. "What? Why didn't you confiscate them?"

"They didn't have them with them. They were only discussing stratagem to give them to you."

Harry groaned.

"Speaking of stratagem and love and all that…"

Harry gave her a look. "What?"

"Why aren't you and Erin going to Slughorn's Christmas party together? Everything's okay between you right?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Of course it is." He assured her. "We just decided to go with other people so others could enjoy it too. I'm planning to ask Luna to go as soon as I get a moment to ask her."

"Oh," she nodded smiling. "That's nice of you two. Who is Erin going with?"

"Oh, I don't know, some guy."

Erin met Viktor in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks. He smiled hugging her. "Thank you for inviting me. I have missed all of you."

"We've missed you too." Erin told him giving him a hug.

"Is Her-mo-ninny seeing anyone?"

"No, she's going to the party with someone, but she didn't really want to go with him. She was trying to get back at Ron because he upset her and he's dating Lavender Brown."

"And you invited me to also get back at Ron?" He asked smirking.

"Yes." She nodded. "It's so annoying living with them anymore. Especially Ron," She made a face. "This should shake things up a little bit. I hope so, anyway."

"I will do my best."

Erin got Viktor to the castle and into the boy's dorm while Harry had Hermione in the library. Ron wasn't there, but that was normal these days. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were more than happy to hang out with Viktor before the party. Erin left them there and went to get ready. She was happier than she had been in a long time. Despite the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters over their heads it was a happy time. It was Christmas and she had everything in the world to make her happy. Harry was by her side, her Dad was a free man, and she had all her friends together, even if they weren't speaking at the moment. There was about to be a new baby in the family.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny came in dressed in a pretty green dress, her red hair spilling everywhere. "Could you do my hair?"

"Sure, sit down." She got up so Ginny could sit down in front of her vanity. Ginny was looking about ready to pop, despite that she looked happy. Erin brushed her long hair and pulled some back turning it into loose waves, leaving the rest straight.

"Do you think Donovan will like it?"

"That boy likes everything about you." Erin told her smiling. "Of course he will. You could show up in a potato sack and dirt and he would still think you were the prettiest girl in the room."

"Kind of like you and Harry?"

"Well, I hope he has a little more sense than Donovan, but he doesn't, so yes."

Ginny chuckled. "They are kind of adorable."

"They do have their moments," Erin agreed.

Hermione was dancing with McLaggen…actually, more like he was trying to pull her as close as he could and she was pulling back as much as she could. "Excuse me? May I cut in?" The both looked up and Hermione was surprised to see Viktor there.

McLaggen wasn't sure what he should say. It was Viktor Krum after all. "Yes!" Hermione said pulling away from the now uncertain older boy and Viktor took her hand.

"Thank you." Viktor told McLaggen dancing off with Hermione.

Hermione was a little breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Erin." He said smiling.

"She invited you? Why didn't she tell me?"

"It was a surprise." He said softly smiling at her. "You have grown even more beautiful."

Hermione blushed not even sure what to say to that. He had that affect on her though. The music stopped though as Filch came in with Malfoy. "Professor, I caught him lurking in the corridor outside," Filch said to Slughorn. "He said he was invited. Did you issue him an invitation?"

"I did." Kaeli said coming over. "He is with me."

"If she says he's with her, then he is invited," Slughorn said.

"I wasn't lurking I was making sure I looked all right." Draco said as Filch let him go.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word, please," Snape said taking the boy's arm leading him out into the hall.

Once they were out of earshot Draco getting jittery and nervous said, "What is it? I need to get back."

"You are being very foolish, boy. We cannot afford these mistakes, because if you are expelled…"

"I didn't do it!" Draco rushed in eyes wide. "It wasn't me, I swear it. I didn't curse Bell."

"If I thought you were lying—"

"I'm not, ask Kaeli. I don't have any secrets from her." He said in a hushed voice. "I don't know who did…but it wasn't me. I swear to you it wasn't me. Hey, don't look at me like that. I know what you're doing!"

"Aunt Bellatrix is teaching you Occlumency. What thoughts are you trying to conceal…?"

"Nothing!" he said too quickly in a strangled voice.

Snape was silent for a moment. "You're keeping a secret about Miss Monson."

"Stop, please! Please, just stop!" Draco pleaded.

"I won't tell the Dark Lord, Draco." He said sighing. "But I know what the Dark Lord has chosen you for a specific purpose."

"I know that! But Kaeli is the only thing keeping me doing them instead of….instead of…" Draco was getting almost hysterical. "I need Kaeli."

"Calm yourself, Draco. I am here to help you." He pushed him against the wall.

"Kaeli!" Draco was yelling now. "Kaeli!"

The blonde girl appeared around the corner. She had scared Harry almost half to death appearing, but she barely gave him a second glance as she hurried down the hall. Draco pushed away Snape's hands going to her. He wrapped his arms around her burying his face her shoulder. She tried to calm knowing how bad his anxiety was getting, how much pressure was on him.

"He wasn't the one that cursed Miss Bell?" Snape asked the girl.

Kaeli looked up at him and shook her head. "No, he did not. I don't know who else has been charged with killing him, but I do know they are at Hogwarts. Draco is not the only student that is a Death Eater."


End file.
